


Laughing at the elements

by floweytheking



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Historical AU, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweytheking/pseuds/floweytheking
Summary: Glass is fragile ... Like the human heart, maybe even stronger than the human heart





	1. Chapter 1

Minhyuk frowned and dropped his book down abruptly which made the other person in the same room jump in shock from the sudden noise since it was very quiet with only the birds chirping and the hustled steps of servants not wanting to bother the occupants of the room.

The other man in the room who jumped turned to Minhyuk and said.

“ Ah.. learn some sensibility Minhyuk you almost gave me a heart attack “

Patting his chest right over the heart he made a fake pained expression as he said those words and seeing Minhyuk’s unamused face his pained expression changed to a grin.

“ It’s a joke at least laugh “‘

Minhyuk looked at him for a few seconds and then said

“ No “

Wonho pouted and moved to the corner of the room to sulk, showing his back to Minhyuk who was trying his best not to laugh at the situation. Even though this situation had happened regularly, Minhyuk still couldn’t help but grin.

Knowing the situation would not get solved if he were not to apologize so he said with a soft voice.

“ Sorry “

Immediately after saying those words even though it was like a whisper, the other man laid on the floor and rolled to Minhyuk’s sitting form. Casually putting his head on Minhyuk’s lap he asked.

“ What is it Minhyuk? “

“ Wonho can you shut up for a second “

The other man, named Wonho apparently, shook his head and asked again.

“ What is it Minhyuk? “

Minhyuk stayed silent for a bit and kept his hard face on while making eye contact with Wonho who was laying on his lap.

Feeling giddy after being stared at a lot with his intense gaze Wonho said.

“ What is it Minhyuk? “

Minhyuk sighed letting his shoulders relax and leaned his back on the wall for support.

“ I am bored “

Not even surprised at this turn of events, Wonho said.

“ You have not even finished the book he gave you though “

“ Well I tend to lose interest easily “

Sighing again, Minhyuk stood up abruptly causing Wonho to bang his head on the floor.

Wincing, and saying ow, again and again, Minhyuk did not even bother to look at him and said

“ Come with me “

Wonho looked at him with teary eyes and asked

“ Where exactly is “ come “ Minhyuk “

“ Wonho I will drop kick you “

Quickly standing up not wanting to be a victim of Minhyuk’s drop kick, he asked.

“ Where are we going? “

After asking that and not receiving an answer, he asked,

“ Does Bo-- “

Not even letting him finish the question, he slid the door open and walked out with Wonho following him behind. Finally catching up with Minhyuk's swift moving form, he asked with a hopeful tone.

“ Do you want to work out with me? “

“ No “

“ It is actually quite fun.“

“ Maybe for you, but I hate sweating “

“ You’re going to gain weight “

“ Even if I were to gain weight I would still look good “

Grinning and nodding his head, he said.

“ Alright I can agree and see that in you “

Unknowingly while they were talking, a young man had walked past them who was not at all acknowledged by Minhyuk. The young man stopped walking and looked back at them with a glare.

Feeling eyes bore into his head, Wonho turned and saw Jooheon’s glare directed towards Minhyuk. Making eye contact with Wonho, he turned around and went back to going to wherever he wanted to go.

Wonho turned back too and looked at Minhyuk, Noticing immediately after years of staying with him, saw his jaw was locked. He knew where his place was so he looked straight ahead acting like he didn’t see the stiffness in Minhyuk after passing his brother.

Casually coming up with a random question, Minhyuk relaxed and responded to his rather bizarre question while smiling. Wonho seeing his warm smile blushed and grinned at him, glad that his words were making him relax and was also glad that he made him feel like he meant something to Minhyuk.

As soon as he reached the entrance and exit of the domain, a few guards approached him and before he could say anything, Minhyuk calmly said.

“ There is no need for guards and palanquins “

Knowing his behavior the guards looked at each other and one desperately tried to plead.

“ Please Jeo-- “

“ I will not repeat myself

With those words, the guards went silent as he exited with Wonho patting the shoulder of the desperate guard in a sort of comfort.

Noticing him far away already, Wonho quickly said greetings to them and ran to him to catch up. Remembering the question he wanted to ask, he asked hopefully

“ Did you tell Bora? “

“ No “

Wonho sighed and couldn’t help feeling bad for Bora for she had such an apathetic husband. Minhyuk’s wife, Bora, was his main bride but he never paid much attention to her and was indifferent to her, mostly focusing on his concubines

Making a note in his head to tell Bora that they both had gone out, he didn’t realize they had reached and walked past the clinic. Minhyuk amusedly raised one of his eyebrows and yelled out.

“ Wonho “

Wonho snapped out of his thoughts and asked

“ What “

“ You are past it “

Confused at his words for a bit, he looked around and noticed he had walked past the clinic. Quickly running back to Minhyuk he had a blush on his face for embarrassing himself. Minhyuk looked at him for some time, but to Wonho’s relief he turned away and walked into the clinic.

Seeing many people inside, they all jumped seeing him and bowed, as he walked in which he was grateful for.

He went to one of the doctors and asked.

“ Excuse me… Where is Hyungwon? “

The doctor nervously said.

“ With Pyemul, probably in his office “

Tilting his head a bit he asked confusedly

“ Pyemul? “

Wonho looked at him in disbelief and said.

“ Minhyuk are you serious “

He did not like being made a fool in public so he remembered that he would have to smack Wonho’s head when they were out and no one was looking as punishment.

Wonho quickly saying thank you to the doctor, he entered the house and continued on his shock.

“ You've already met her plenty of times “

“ Well I cannot remember her “

“ Yes but she is around Hyungwon almost all the time “

Connecting the dots, he asked

“ Do you mean the woman who wears that mask all the time “

“ Is that really how you remember her “

“ But she wears a mask all the time “

Wonho did not even know how to respond and said.

“ Well if that is the consensus... “

Reaching the office and not wanting to discuss more the topic, Minhyuk slid the door open and the first thing he saw was Hyungwon asleep on his messy desk while the masked woman was just sitting there doing nothing.

“ Hyungwon? “

Hearing a muffled sound come from the woman, he looked at her and said.

“ Yes Hyungwon “

Nodding, she stayed silent and turned her head back.

Feeling the frustration come out, he said.

“ Are you not going to do anything? “

“ He is sleeping “

Putting on his facade he said

“ It is important “

Holding a blank expression she turned to look at him with her cold eyes and said

“ He is sleeping “

Annoyed at her blank flat voice and nonchalant behavior, She had tested his patience many times and luckily he could control but he could feel his frustration go up.

“ Can you please wake him up “

She looked at him and shook her head

Gritting his teeth he said

“ Why not “

“ He is sleeping “

“ That is why I asked -- “

“ If you have any inquiries you can ask me to direct to him “

Sighing internally, he said

“ I need a new book “

Standing up from her place, she turned from him and walked to the large shelves at the side of the room. Taking out a random book from the shelf, she gave it to him using both her hands which meant to Minhyuk smugness, she knew her place.

Taking the book from her, he thanked her and was ready to tell her to get a new book since she had picked randomly. To his shock though, he read a bit of it and it did indeed suit his taste. Smiling at her he bowed to her to say thank you and she bowed back and after exiting, she slid the door back shut.

Wonho looked at his tight jaw again and asked.

“ Does she make you annoyed? “

“ If I were, to be honest, yes she does “

Sighing a bit Wonho said

“ You could try talking to her maybe? “

“ She is a frustrating woman why would I talk, besides I already did “

“ Is that even counted as a conversation “

“ Well she never talks back I cannot do anything about that “

“ I suppose you are right… “

With that, they both silently walked back to the palace for Minhyuk to read his new book that the woman had given him and finding that no one was around, to his extreme satisfaction, he smacked Wonho’s head.


	2. The book

The afternoon was starting to turn into a good day as he read the book given to him previously instead of refusing to read it. Originally, he had thought he accepted it in the clinic, but after thinking about how annoying the woman who gave it to him was, he denied it.

It was a rather amusing time for Wonho to see Minhyuk pace around, look at the book then pace around again wondering what to do. That went on for a few days and Minhyuk grew tired from napping, but the final straw was pulled just a few hours ago when Wonho asked him to work out with him.

Immersed in the book after reading the first few lines it was already night by the time he finished it and realised the whole day had passed. Standing up and stretching a bit, he left his empty study. It was already dark and as he walked to meet Wonho who was still working out, he saw a silhouette.

Curious who could be here so late, he squinted his eyes and saw a person’s body figure. Not being able to get a closer look, he gave up and turned but what he did not know was the silhouette had turned around and watched him walk away for a bit.

After his form had completely disappeared, they turned away and continued walking to the exit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day, he had continued to read the book again and again, in fact, he read it so many times, he could remember more than just a few lines from the book and perfectly quote it. Wonho was rather surprised how hooked he was on the story, not seeming to lose interest and that was saying something with Minhyuk’s track record of losing interest easily.

He spent the day lazing around and reading the book while Wonho had felt the need to work out more for some reason and left him alone. Soon, the whole area was all quiet and even eerie to him as he heard nothing except the birds chirping.

Standing up and stretching to loosen his body after staying in the same position too much, he decided to go for a walk or something, but as he left, Bora came over. With her dark blue hair and pretty eyes, she smiled at him with her soft lips and he could not help but feel bad as he looked at her genuine smile.

“ I saw you leaving so I got you this, you might need it with the weather today “

Giving him an umbrella he looked at her and felt even worse that he could not give her what she wanted deeply. Taking it from her hand he said.

“ Thank you, Bora “

With a smile she said

“ It is a rather sunny day after all “

“ I suppose it is “

She looked at him for a bit and then waved calmly to say goodbye as Minhyuk walked away. He looked at her one last time and with a bad feeling, he left leaving Bora waving and as he exited the gates, she put her hand down and with a bad feeling inside of her, she walked back to the palace.

Walking around his people, he smiled and waved to a few people even bowing back to some flustered people to be noticed by the kind and noble prince. Walking around aimlessly, he had somehow ended up in front of Hyungwon’s clinic.

Closing his umbrella, he entered the clinic, he did what he always did, he exchanged greetings with a few patients and smiled to some but ultimately, he reached the door of Hyungwon’s office. Politely sliding the door open he was greeted with the same messy office.

Looking around the room, as expected, the woman was sitting on the floor and when he had entered, she made sure to bow to him and then left probably to give them privacy, Smiling at her obedience, he dropped the umbrella on the floor and went to Hyungwon’s table and said.

“ Where did you get this? “

Showing the book to him Hyungwon said

“ It is rather rude to not exchange greetings “

Seeing the look on his face he smiled and said.

“ I myself am not sure why do you ask “

“ I would like to have this book “

Looking at him he said

“ Minhyuk are you not bored of this book? “

Shaking his head, Hyungwon smiled and said

“ I am glad you have found the book you need “

“ So I can keep it? “

“ I suppose for now yes you can “

Frowning he said.

“ For now? I want it now “

“ It is an important treasure to someone “

Looking at Hyungwon with a sharp gaze, Most would back away but Hyungwon simply smiled. Knowing he would not get anywhere by just wanting it freely, he said.

“ How much would it be worth “

“ There is no value in money “

With a sharp voice, he said

“ That explains why you live in such poor environment despite your talents “

“ I would prefer to be happy than rich “

“ Money can buy happiness “

“ It cannot buy love Minhyuk “

He went silent for a bit and then said.

“ I shall keep this book and return when you need it “

Nodding to Minhyuk, he waved him a lazy goodbye and Minhyuk left with the book. Doing his regular greetings and politeness with other people in the streets, he reached the palace. Entering in, he was about to go back to his study but on his way, he met Bora.

Staring at her short form in silence and awkwardness she said.

“ Did you have a pleasant outing Jeoha “

“ Yes I did “

Seeing him only holding the book, she asked.

“ Where is the umbrella I gave you? “

Minhyuk looked at his hands and saw he only indeed had the book. Looking at her he said

“ I seem to have forgotten it outside. I will get it later “

Forcing a smile on her face she said.

“ It is alright Jeoha please rest “

Feeling guilt swell up in him, he turned and walked away to avoid worse feelings of awkwardness and guilt. After making sure he was gone, she went to her quarters and all the tears she had been holding in came out as she silently sobbed not wanting him to know she was crying because of him.


End file.
